goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
American History X/Quotes
Quotes Black and White Derek: Let's go. We're not here to fucking socialize. Skinhead: Shut your fucking mouth. [as Derek prepares for a skinhead meeting outside] Derek: Alright, listen up. We need to open our eyes. There are over 2 million illegal immigrants bedding down in this state tonight! This state spent $3 billion last year, on services for those people who have no right to be here in the first place! $3 billion! $400 million just to lock up a bunch of illegal immigrant criminals, who only got into this country because the fuckin' INS decided, "It's not worth the effort to screen for convicted felons!" Who gives a shit? Our government doesn't give a shit! Our border policy's a joke! So, is anybody surprised that south of the border, they're laughing at us? Laughing at our laws? Every night, thousands of these parasites stream across the border like some fucking piñata exploded. [the skinheads laugh] Don't laugh! [the skinheads immediately quiet down] There's nothin' funny goin' on here! This is about your life and mine; it's about decent, hard working Americans falling through the cracks and getting the shaft because their government cares more about the constitutional rights of a bunch of people who aren't even citizens of this country! On the Statue of Liberty it says "give me your tired your hungry, your poor..." well it's Americans who are tired and hungry and poor, and I say until you take care of that, close the fucking book! 'Cause we're losing, we're losing our right to pursue our destiny, we're losing our freedom, so that a bunch of fucking foreigners can come in here and exploit our country! And this isn't something that's going on far away, this isn't something that's happening places we cant do anything about it, it's happening right here, right in our neighborhood, right in that building behind you. Archie Miller ran that grocery store since we were kids here. Dave worked there, Mike worked there... He went under and now some fuckin' Korean owns it who fired these guys and is making a killing cause he hired 40 fuckin' border jumpers..I see this shit going on and I don't see anyone doing anything about it...and it fuckin' pisses me off!! So look around you,this isn't our fuckin' neighborhood this is a battlefield we are on a battlefield tonight..make a decision: are we gonna stand by the sidelines quietly standing while our country gets raped? Skinheads: Fuck no! Derek: Are we gonna ante-up and do something about it? Skinheads: FUCK YEAH! Derek: You're goddamn right we are! [while they arrive at the grocery store at a rampage] Derek (as a burglar): Come here! Don't you know it's illegal to hire fucking border jumpers, you nip bastard? [while her mother is away when Derek is having dinner] Derek: If he had, though? Come on, think about it. If that fucking monkey had run some kid over, everyone would have a different opinion of their whole matter. They focused on Rodney King and not on these officers. But instead, he just attacked a few cops. So then all of a sudden, it's Hands Across America for this fucking total son of a bitch! I mean, it just blows my mind. We're so hung up on this notion that we have some obligation to help the struggling black man, you know. Cut him some slack until he can overcome these historical injustices. It's crap. This stuff just perpetuates it and all this liberal nonsense. You know, everyone's looking the other way while our country rots from the inside out. I mean, Christ, Lincoln freed the slaves, like, what? 130 years ago. How long does it take to get your act together? Murray: Well, Jews has been persecuted for over 5000 years. Are you saying it's wrong to feel sensitive about anti-Sentialism? [while her mother got back when Stacey is talking] Stacey: Look at the way about how they scapegoated Chief Gates. They'll come down that hard on black Willie Williams. No way. That videotape was a setup to get rid of Gates. Davina: (to her mother softly) Can I please be excused? Doris: Yes. Derek: (cuts off unexpected) No! No you cannot. Don't interrupt. Stacey: Excuse me, I was talking. I listened to you. Derek: Don't interrupt her! Davina: Who the hell do you think you are? Derek: She's right in the middle of making the point! (Davina jolts out of the table, angrily. This makes him very furious.) Hey! Davina, sit down. (Doris cannot believe her eyes, even a bad look at Danny, insulting Murray.) No. Sit your ass down. No. Sit down. Shut your mouth. No. Sit down. Shut your mouth and give some girlfriend respect. Murray: Derek, what are you trying to prove? Derek: Murray, stay out of it! (grabs Davina's back) Come here! Hey! Why are you leaving? Danny: Leave her alone, Derek! (Derek furiously takes a piece of roast beef off his plate.) Let her go! Murray: Derek, let her go! Derek: (shoves a piece in Davina's mouth, unable to speak) You need to learn some fucking manners, Davina. Shut your fucking mouth! Danny: Derek! Stop! Murray: She can't breathe! [while they ran off, Derek takes off his shirt.] Murray: What are you doing, Derek? This is my family. Derek: Right. My family. So you know what? I don't give two shits about you or what you think. You're not the part of it and you never will be. Murray: That has nothing to do with it. Derek: Oh it doesn't? You don't think I see what you're trying to do here? You think I'm gonna sit here and smile while some fucking kike tries to fuck my mother? It's never gonna happen Murray, fucking forget it, not on my watch, not while I'm still in this family. I will fucking cut your Shylock nose off and stick it up your ass before I let that happen. Coming here and poison my family's dinner with your Jewish, Nigger-loving, hippie bullshit. Fuck you! Fuck you! Yeah, walk out, asshole, fucking Cabala reading motherfucker. Get the fuck out of my house.[flashes swastica tattoo] See this? This means not welcome. Color [while Seth is recording Danny while Derek is hiding in the room] Danny: I hate the fact that it's cool to be black these days, I hate this hip-hop fucking influence in white fucking suburbia and I hate Tabitha Soren and all her Zionist MTV fucking pigs telling us we should get along. Save the rhetorical bullshit Hillary Rodham Clinton, 'cause it ain't gonna fucking happen. Seth: [intelligent] That's some of the best shit I've heard come out of your mouth. Davina: No, Danny. I feel sorry for you. You don't really believe any of that shit, do you? [after Henry shot Danny in the bathroom Derek is shocked, blood is seen everywhere] Derek: Oh no. No, no, no! (cries) No. No. God, what did I do? Category:Pixar Movie Quotes